Nos erreurs
by lillyyy19
Summary: L'éclat d'une famille fait prendre à chacun différentes directions, mais parfois ces directions vont s'entremêler afin de créer un nouvel éclat.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Enfin pas tous.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le numéro 5521 de l'Hudson Street était une maison récente qui avait été construite avec goût et raffinement. Avant, il n'y avait sur ce terrain rien que des mauvaises herbes et des champignons. De la boue, quelques bouteilles de bière que les jeunes du quartier avaient probablement égaré durant une soirée.

Le 5521 originel avait été détruite dans les débuts du vingtième siècle car trois meurtres à intervalles de dix ans y avaient été commis. Des familles entières déchirées s'étaient enfuis de chez eux, laissant la maison à l'abandon ou la revendant pour une bouchée de pain. Cette histoire avait pris racine et quiconque parlait de la maison 5521 savait ce qu'elle représentait dans ce petit quartier pavillonnaire. On en avait conclus que c'était le nombre 5521 qui portait malheur :

**5**+**5**= 10 et **2**+**1**= 3 - 10+3= 13

Ou encore :

**55**-**21**= 34. 34-**5**=29. 29-**5**= 24. 24/**2**= 12. 12+**1**= 13

Ou :

**5**+**2**=7. **5**+**1**=6. 7+6= 13

Voilà ce qui avait été gravé sur la plaque « à vendre » qui trônait au beau milieu des herbes montantes.

Malgré tout cela, un jour, une jeune femme était venue voir ce terrain et on l'avait vu serrer la main du promoteur, un pâle sourire au bord des lèvres.

Quelques mois plus tard, une performance pour des ouvriers du bâtiment, il s'avère, qu'au milieu des pavillons, la bâtisse se faisait palace. L'allée qui permettait d'accéder au garage était recouverte d'un revêtement noir pailleté, les colonnes qui entouraient le porche semblaient immaculées et leur blancheur ressortait tellement lorsqu'il y avait du soleil que les passants devaient se cacher les yeux. Le reste de la maison était cachée par des arbres mais on pouvait, si on se penchait un peu, apercevoir des fenêtres avec des vitraux en hauteur.

On savait peu de chose sur la nouvelle habitante, elle ne venait pas aux fêtes de voisinage et partait à des heures impossibles. Personne n'avait vraiment pu lui parler, même pour lui dire un simple bonjour.

Ce matin-là, une voiture grise s'avança devant le portail aux grilles en fer forgée et les lourds battants s'ouvrirent afin de laisser pénétrer le visiteur. Un rouquin aux yeux d'un bleu pâle descendit de la voiture et regarda le joli terrain qui s'étendait autour de la maison. Puis, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Son amie vint lui ouvrir et il la prit chaleureusement dans les bras.

-Wow ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'une servante ou quelque chose comme ça vienne m'ouvrir ! plaisanta-t-il en se reculant.

Elle sourit faiblement et referma doucement la porte.

-Tu n'étais jamais venu ? demanda-t-elle par convention.

Tous les deux savaient pertinemment qu'il n'était jamais venu parce qu'à part elle, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui pouvait passer cette porte. Elle avait besoin de se construire un havre de paix et de silence cette maison y ressemblait.

Il hocha la tête et entreprit de la renseigner sur le pourquoi de sa visite.

-Hey, je sais que… tu es en vacances mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu jettes un œil sur ce dossier… C'est un cas que tu as suivie il y a cinq ans mais il se pourrait qu'une chirurgie soit possible très bientôt.

Elle prit le dossier entre les mains et opina silencieusement. Il ne dit plus rien et la fixa intensément. Elle avait tellement changé… ce n'était plus la même. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter face à elle, elle le rendait nerveux et bien souvent, il se retrouvait à sourire bêtement, gêné. Comme en ce moment.

Elle le détailla avec son regard glacial et déclara :

-Je le regarderai plus tard, pour l'instant… je suis un peu occupée Owen.

-Ah… dit-il en jetant un regard vers la cuisine dans laquelle il entendait du mouvement.

-Je… ne vais pas te retenir, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Il se retrouva dehors avec son sourire contraint et les bras qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. Il ne savait pas où les mettre pour avoir une contenance. Il remonta dans la voiture et quitta le 5521.

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant. Trois longues années qu'elle était dans cet état. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Il avait pu lire la chute de sa personne dans ses yeux. Il l'avait vu se produire, devant lui : la chute d'Arizona Robins.

_Les gyrophares projetaient une lumière agressive autour d'eux. Certaine sirène émettait quelques bips lancinants et les banderoles jaunes étaient secouées par le vent. _

_Arizona sortit de la voiture comme une furie mais elle fut rattrapée par deux bras puissants. Ceux de Dereck Sheperd. Il la serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces et elle se débattait comme un diable. Il lui hurlait quelque chose qu'elle perçut mal. Il la retourna face à lui. _

_-Arizona ! Attends ! Ils ne savent pas si c'est elle ! Ils ne savent même pas s'il y a vraiment un corps !_

_-Dereck ! il y a un légiste ! _

_-Ce n'est peut-être pas elle ! _

_Mary Taylor remonta du fossé dans lequel l'équipe de recherche travaillait. Elle regarda la chirurgienne et ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de trouver le courage d'aller vers elle avec la chaussure et le bracelet. Ils étaient soigneusement enfermés dans des sacs plastiques. Elle s'avança vers le groupe de chirurgiens. Elle les connaissait tous pour les avoir rencontré durant l'enquête. Meredith, Dereck, Owen. Il manquait les autres mais ils arriveraient plus tard, elle aurait pu le parier. _

_-Mary ! Appela Arizona en la fixant avec des grands yeux pleins de larmes. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard des millions de fois, mais à chaque fois, elle se sentait prise de vertiges. Ce regard comportait tant de supplication, il implorait une bonne nouvelle, un mot qui aurait pu faire une fin heureuse._

_Elle s'avança jusqu'au cordon jaune et soupira. _

_-Arizona, on a trouvé un corps et… _

_-Non…_

_-…j'ai amené quelques objets, et… j'ai besoin de savoir si vous les reconnaissez. Vous êtes prête ? demanda Mary en restant derrière le cordon de sécurité. _

_Arizona se détacha du petit groupe et se teint droite face à l'enquêtrice. Cette dernière sortit doucement la chaussure et la donna à Arizona. _

_La chirurgienne agrippa le sac plastique et sentit quelque chose tomber dans son ventre. Elle releva les yeux vers Mary et déclara :_

_-Ca doit être quelqu'un d'autre, une chaussure ne prouve rien… _

_-Il y a aussi ce bracelet, informa l'enquêtrice en tendant le second sac._

_Sans prévenir, les genoux d'Arizona se dérobèrent sous elle. Une voiture arriva et Callie et Mark en sortirent. Un cri les avertit celui d'Arizona. Ils la virent, à genoux, les mains plaquées contre le sol. Dereck s'était assis à côté d'elle et il tenait la tête blonde contre lui. Il avait l'air bouleversé et faisait tout pour ne pas s'effondrer. Mary Taylor était accroupie et présentait ses condoléances à la jeune femme._

_Mark courut vers le cordon de sécurité et voulu le passer mais Owen l'en empêcha. _

_-Ce n'est pas elle ?! Ce n'est pas elle !? Implora-t-il. _

_-Si… c'est elle… Mark._

_Callie resta de marbre et rejoignit sa femme. Meredith lui expliqua qu'un corps avait été retrouvé. Qu'Arizona l'avait identifié. _

_-C'est impossible. Déclara-t-elle simplement. _

_-Callie, c'est certain, c'est bien elle._

_-Non, je le saurai si elle était morte ! _

_Meredith dû la faire assoir et elle lui expliqua encore. _

_Au loin, Arizona se releva et fonça sur sa femme._

_-C'est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu ne l'as pas protégé ! C'est notre fille Callie ! C'est Sofia ! Tu as laissé ce malade s'en prendre à elle ! C'est… de … ta faute !_

_-C'est… Sophia ? demanda Calliope en saisissant sa femme par les épaules. _

_La blonde poussa un grand cri. Elle n'aurait pas pu décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait l'impression qu'une force monstrueuse lui appuyait sur la poitrine, les épaules. Qu'un couteau lui cisaillait l'intérieur et qu'elle avait une masse dans le crâne._

Arizona fit passer la lame du couteau dans le rouge de la viande et piqua le morceau avec sa fourchette.

Aly lui attrapa le poignet et le dirigea vers sa propre bouche. Elle chipa le bout de viande du bout des dents et l'engloutit rapidement. La chirurgienne vint coller sa bouche contre celle d'Aly afin de sentir le gout du mets qu'elle venait de préparer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! susurra Aly en relâchant son emprise.

-Tu parles de mon plat ou de mon baiser.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Aly étira sa bouche en un sourire et déclara :

-Les deux !

-Bonne réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce dossier ? demanda Aly en grimpant aisément sur le comptoir.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert !

-Whoo… Ca c'est un nom peu commun… Harry Porty. Ca ressemble au nom de ce gamin magicien… Arizona ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es toute blanche.

-Donne-moi ce dossier !

Arizona n'en revenait pas. Ce cas était celui de Calliope et elle, il y a cinq ans. Elle se mordit les lèvres et sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Le repas allait encore être écourté. Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mark Sloan.

-Arizona, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Aly en arrêtant de jouer avec ses boucles brunes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle descendit de son perchoir.

-Arizona ! Plus de non-dit ! rappela-t-elle en lui caressant doucement l'épaule.

-Ce n'est pas un non-dit, je dois appeler Mark pour ce cas ! C'est important.

-Ca peut sans doute attendre demain ! C'est ton jour de repos et tu as promis de le passer avec moi pour une fois ! Je te rappelle ce qu'à dit le psy…

-Ne le met pas au centre de toutes nos discussions ! intima Arizona entre ses dents.

-Ce n'est pas le cas mais j'aimerais que pour une fois, on passe cette journée toutes les deux !

Un duel silencieux commença entre les deux jeunes femmes. Aly gagna finalement.

-D'accord !

Arizona reposa le dossier et embrassa le cou d'Aly.

-Whoo… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la brune en souriant largement.

-Si on sautait le déjeuner ?

Aly s'éloigna et courut jusque dans la chambre. Sa joie de vivre apaisait le cœur d'Arizona et elle pouvait lui faire l'amour durant des heures car ses cris étouffés et ses gestes affolés lui donnaient une candeur nouvelle à chaque fois. Elle avait l'impression que tout était nouveau encore et encore.

Aly venait de s'endormir sur le côté, sa nudité dissimulée par le drap pourpre. Arizona se hissa hors du lit et récupéra son téléphone dans son pantalon jeté négligemment au sol. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et composa le numéro de Mark.

-Allo ?

-C'est Arizona, tu as eu le dossier ?

-Oui… on dirait bien qu'elle va revenir…

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Lea:Merci, je pense que cette histoire sera différente de celles que j'ai déjà écrites.

Am99: J'espère bien!

* * *

Chapitre 2

_-Je n'en reviens pas que tu retournes là-bas ! Calliope ! s'écria Arizona en essayant de bloquer le passage à la latina. _

_-J'ai besoin de ma famille, j'ai besoin de ma maman, j'ai… je dois retourner chez mes parents, près de mes sœurs ! Près de… mes racines ! _

_-Tes racines ? Calliope, à la mort de Sofia, ta mère a dit que le diable avait repris ce qui lui appartenait ! Elle a dit que nous avions été punie pour notre faute ! Que Mark et toi aviez été punis pour votre pécher. J'espère que tu ne crois pas qu'elle va t'accueillir les bras ouverts ! Et l'enquête n'est même pas terminée ! _

_-L'enquête ? Mais je m'en fiche de l'enquête ! Ca ne me ramènera pas ma fille ! Sofia ne reviendra pas grâce à l'enquête ! Alors… je ne vais pas attendre ici ! Ma famille c'était Sofia, et elle n'est plus là ! Elle n'est plus là ! C'est elle qui faisait tenir notre couple ! hurla la brune en fourrant ses chemises dans un sac de voyage._

_Arizona resta interdite dans un premier temps, puis, elle déclara d'une voix glaciale :_

_-Quel poids sur les épaules d'une petite fille ! _

_-Arrête ! siffla l'ortho, regarde autour de toi ! A quoi ressemble notre vie sans elle ? Il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence ! Nous avions besoin d'elle pour tenir ! J'avais besoin d'elle pour tenir ! _

_-Calliope, ne retourne pas chez tes parents ! Ils vont te détruire ! Je t'en supplie ! _

_-J'ai besoin de partir d'ici ! J'ai besoin de voir autre chose ! et… de reconstruire une vie saine ! _

_-Saine ? Attends… tu crois que c'est parce que tu menais cette vie que… que Sofia… est… _

_-Je ne sais plus rien Arizona… j'ai besoin d'air ! _

_-Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? demanda soudain Arizona en s'asseyant sur le lit ses jambes refusaient de la tenir debout._

_-Je… je crois que… c'est mieux. _

Arizona prit le gobelet de café fumant que lui tendait la vendeuse et tendit un billet de dix dollar en retour. Elle ne prit pas la peine de récupérer la monnaie avant que la jeune femme l'ait rappelé plusieurs fois.

-Eh bien, vous avez l'esprit bien occupé ma belle ! lança l'afro américaine en éclatant de rire.

-Oui… un peu, concéda la chirurgienne en esquissant un sourire discret.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l'hôpital et son odeur aseptisée où elle se dirigea vers la salle de garde préférée de Mark. Elle entra sans frapper et découvrit l'ancien papa en train de dormir. Elle le couva du regard durant quelques instants. Il avait vieilli d'un seul coup, ce jour-là. Depuis, il ne s'arrêtait pas d'ailleurs. Arizona savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de vieillir tant que le coupable du meurtre de Sofia ne serait pas retrouvé et jeté en prison.

Sofia. Quand elle repensait à sa fille – et elle y pensait bien souvent – elle se disait que tout n'était qu'un vague souvenir, que ce n'était pas sa fille qui avait été retrouvée dans un fossé, balancée comme un sac d'ordures. Elle oubliait peu à peu la voix de Sofia, son esprit la modifiait, l'altérait, et il finirait par la réduire au silence.

Arizona vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit et secoua doucement l'épaule de Mark afin de ne pas réveiller Lexie qui se reposait au creux de ses bras.

-Hey ! murmura-t-il en regardant sa montre. Tu es très en avance. Ou alors je suis très en retard !

-Non, non, je suis en avance. Je voulais discuter de… enfin de son retour.

-Elle est déjà là ?

-Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle arrive.

-J'ai essayé d'en parler à Owen, mais on a eu une nuit de folie. Tentative de suicide collectif.

-J'aurai bien participé, murmura Arizona en baissant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les releva, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Mark.

-Je plaisante Mark ! Je ne suis pas en train de sombrer ! Je vais bien ! assura-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Mark posa une main lourde sur le genou de son amie, puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lexie et les deux ex parents sortirent sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans la salle de réunion, l'atmosphère était tendue. Chacun avait visiblement été mis au courant du retour de Calliope Torres et ils ne se gênaient pas pour dévisager Mark et Arizona.

-Bonjour à tous ! lança Owen en entrant dans la salle d'un pas rapide.

-Harry Porty a été admis hier dans la journée car son cancer a détérioré ses os et le traitement qu'on lui administrait ne fonctionne plus. Il a donc demandé à ce qu'on tente l'opération finale.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda un interne.

-Remplacer la quasi-totalité de ses os, déclara Owen, jetant un froid dans l'assistance. Aucun interne ne sera admis en salle d'opération et…

Une plainte s'éleva dans la salle et le rouquin fit taire les élèves en levant simplement les mains.

-Je ne laisserai pas d'interne entrer dans la salle d'opération tout simplement parce que les meilleurs chirurgiens viennent de tout le pays, qu'il y aura une vingtaine de médecins dans le bloc.

Arizona leva la main et attendit qu'Owen daigne poser les yeux sur elle.

-Oui ?

-Le docteur Bailey peut-elle me remplacer ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde et elle ne releva même pas les mines étonnées qui la dévisageaient .

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dr Robbins, pas maintenant ! intima Owen.

Mark leva la main à son tour et demanda :

-Quand le docteur Torres arrive-t-elle ?

-Elle a du retard à cause d'un patient mais elle devrait arriver dans la journée !

Le ventre d'Arizona se serra et elle eut soudain peur de revoir son ex -femme. Elle savait que cette boule ne partirait pas avant que Callie ne quitte la ville.

-Bien… je vous propose de refaire le point sur le dossier. Harry Porty, 14 ans, est venu ici il y a cinq ans…

Arizona se leva et sortit de la salle d'un pas précipité.

Elle préféra s'enfermer dans la salle de pause pour remplir quelques dossiers avant d'effectuer une visite approfondie de son service.

En découvrant les scanners de certains de ses patients, elle eut des flashs lancinants. Elle revoyait son avocat face à la caméra, le regard déterminé. La mine froide, le corps droit.

_-Sofia n'était pas une dealeuse, ou une femme adultère, c'était une petite fille pleine de vie_, _qui avait des parents aimants. Rien ne prévoyait qu'elle finisse battue… étranglée… _

_Etranglée… étranglée… étranglée… étranglée… étranglée… étranglée… étranglée_

_Jetée sur le bord d'une route où elle est morte d'asphyxie. _

_Asphyxie… asphyxie as-phy-xie. _

Elle jeta le dossier sur le sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le souffle rapide et saccadée elle appuya ses paumes contre ses tempes afin de faire disparaitre les mots de son esprit. Elle essaya de suivre les conseils de son psychologue. Ne pas se refermer sur soi, ne pas rester seule. Ne pas s'écouter penser.

Arizona sentit une main venir à la rencontre de son coude et elle eut un mouvement vif pour se retourner.

Lexie la regardait avec ses grands yeux ronds. La jeune fille ramassa le dossier et lui tendit avec un petit sourire.

-Ca va docteur Robbins ?

Soudain, l'appellation docteur Robbins lui parut ridicule.

Après tout, Mark et Lexie étaient ensembles depuis plusieurs années et Arizona était devenue proche du plasticien. Souvent, ils passaient une partie de la nuit ensembles, au téléphone. En d'autres mots, elle lui volait souvent son petit ami alors elle n'avait pas à l'appeler docteur.

-Appelle moi Arizona, s'il te plait Lexie ! demanda-t-elle d'un ton brut.

-Euh… eh bien… balbutia la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

-Je veux dire… si tu veux bien, se radoucit la blonde.

Lexie s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de la chirurgienne et lui agrippa la main avec calme.

-Ca va aller, tout se passera bien, déclara la jeune.

-Tu crois ?! demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Mark aussi a peur, je comprends que vous soyez tous les deux bouleversés parce que Callie revient mais… c'est peut-être le moment pour vous de… parler.

Arizona retira sa main de l'étreinte de sa cadette.

-Nous devrions aller travailler.

La journée était pluvieuse mais visiblement, les petits humains avaient le moral, eux. Arizona faisait tout pour ne pas leur transmettre son angoisse et son pessimisme et cela fonctionnait bien… grâce à Lexie qui devenait de plus en plus douée pour la pédiatrie. Dans quelques années, elle lui laisserait les reines, elle en était certaine. Elle avait un don avec les enfants qui faisait des miracles.

A l'heure du déjeuner, le service de chirurgie était calme, paisible. Arizona s'accorda une petite pause pour un café avec Teddy, mais partout où elle allait, on lui lançait des regards compatissants, ou inquiet, pire : des regards débordant de pitié. Elle ne supporta pas vraiment l'atmosphère de la cafétéria ni même la conversation qu'avait choisi Teddy.

-Quel manque de tact ! déclara-t-elle soudain en interrompant son amie au milieu d'une bouché de carotte.

-Pardon ?

-Je crois que tout le monde est au courant pour Callie, tout le monde déborde de sympathie pour moi mais je pensais, qu'au moins, ma meilleure amie aurait la décence de ne pas m'en parler !

-Excuse-moi je croyais que…

-Tu croyais mal ! cracha Arizona en se levant.

Elle se réfugia dans une salle de garde où personne, elle en était certaine, ne viendrait l'ennuyer. Elle donna l'ordre à Lexie de gérer les deux prochaines heures seule.

_Il n'y aura pas de procès, pas de coupable. Seule. Pas de caméra, pas de témoin. Sofia. _

Arizona se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, puis à tourner en rond, jusqu'à en avoir le tournis, elle fit claquer un élastique sur ses poignets et s'attacha finalement les cheveux car elle mourait de chaud. Puis, elle attrapa une boite de pilule au fond de sa veste et fourra deux comprimés dans sa gorge. Il était temps que cette journée s'achève vite.

20h, derniers dossiers à remplir. Mark était déjà parti depuis une bonne demi-heure et Lexie semblait impatiente de le retrouver, elle gesticulait et avait du mal à remplir le dossier du dernier patient.

Arizona se planta à côté d'elle et lui demanda de se calmer.

-Alors, vous avez des projets pour ce soir Mark et toi ?

-Euh… pas vraiment non… répondit Mini Grey gênée.

-Comment ça ?

-Euh… eh bien… avec Mark, on ne prévoit jamais… enfin… il n'a pas forcément envie de faire… des projets.

Arizona fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui, mais pourquoi ?

-Excusez-moi, je suis Calliope Torres, je voudrais voir le docteur Hunt mais son bureau a changé de place visiblement.

Le sang d'Arizona se glaça. De l'autre côté du comptoir, se tenait Callie. La brune ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle s'adressait à la réceptionniste. La pédiatre resta immobile, à fixer le visage de son ex-femme. Soudain, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Oh, laissa échapper Callie en se figeant à son tour. Arizona…

La poitrine de la blonde se souleva de façon irrégulière et elle déglutit difficilement. Sans dire un seul mot, elle fit volte face, lâcha le classeur qu'elle avait dans les mains mais laissa le soin à Lexie de le ramasser pendant qu'elle fuyait dans les vestiaires.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et Arizona s'y sentit immédiatement en sécurité. Loin de Calliope, loin de ces yeux chocolat, loin de cette femme qui l'avait abandonnée, loin de celle qu'elle avait aimé un jour. Loin de celle qui avait portée leur enfant.

Elle s'allongea sur le banc et appuya ses paumes très forts contre ses paupières : elle attendit que des paillettes de couleurs apparaissent. Soudain, elle entendit un bruissement près d'elle… la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Elle plissa les yeux afin de voir qui cela pouvait être.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

tequila 75 (judy): voici la suite, j'espère que tu resteras accro ^^

marmionne : Merci! Toujours aussi adorable!

Sarazona : Merci pour toutes les fictions et merci de lire celle-ci aussi ^^

kalex44 : Merci beaucoup ^^

L.I.E., Riko et B3A: Un Bashing Callie? Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait dans toutes mes histoires loin de là, d'ailleurs même dans Vivre ou Mourir, ses attitudes étaient toutes justifiées et défendues. Les tords étaient présentés comme étant les siens mais le sous texte laissait clairement entendre que Callie ne pouvait être rendu coupable. ^^ En ce qui concerne la peur, elle est légitime mais je vous suggère d'aller un peu plus loin dans la lecture. Pour moi, les victimes sont Mark, Arizona ET Callie; elle a fait le choix de partir mais elle n'est pas à blâmer. Le fait que Mark et Arizona lui en veuille est tout à fait normal mais Callie a elle aussi des blessures qui sont à découvrir. Pour finir, le personnage de Callie est impossible à déshumanisé vu ce que Shonda Rhimes en a fait. Vous la dites déshumanisée alors qu'on est au début de l'histoire!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Le bruit des balles de couleur que les enfants se lançaient et qui tombaient immanquablement sur le sol remplissait le parc. Les cris des enfants excités et joueurs se mêlaient au bruit de la fontaine dont les jets d'eau avaient fraichement été nettoyés. Des cyclistes et des coureurs longeaient le chemin qui contournait le terrain de jeux. Sofia lança la balle vers sa mère. Callie l'attrapa et lui relança. Soudain, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer contre son flan. _

_-Soso, va jouer avec Julia, maman arrive tout de suite, mon cœur. _

_Calliope se détournait afin de prendre un appel important les résultats d'un de ses patients étaient arrivés à l'hôpital et elle voulait absolument savoir de quoi il retournait. Les mouvements de la fontaine projetaient les éclats du soleil dans ses yeux et elle ramena ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Un enfant tomba derrière elle et les mamans se précipitèrent afin de consoler le petit garçon. Callie se retourna et repéra la jupe de Sofia entre deux balançoires, sa fille s'amusait à courir avec son amie. Elle porta son attention sur le petit garçon qui pleurait exagérément. Sa maman le consolait outre mesure et le petit garçon s'amusait à faire apparaitre de grosses larmes afin qu'elle le serre encore plus fort contre elle._

_-D'accord, lança-t-elle distraitement au bout du fil. _

_Elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver sa fille du regard. Au bout que quelques secondes, elle se mit à paniquer._

_-Mona, je vous rappelle ! Dit-elle sans prêter attention aux plaintes de son interlocutrice. _

_Elle appela sa fille une première fois, d'un ton doux qu'elle tentait de maîtriser. _

_Durant les minutes qui suivirent, la panique de Callie s'accru et les mères, au début peu regardantes, se mirent elle aussi à crier le nom de la petite fille. Calliope ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de crier, paniquant, courant, pleurant. Sa fille n'était nulle part. En se retournant, elle se rendit compte de l'immensité du parc et de la taille minuscule de sa fille. _

_Les jets d'eau de la fontaine s'activèrent férocement._

La porte laissa entrer un filet de lumière blanche qui inonda le sol et les casiers. Arizona releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de son ex-femme. Elle avait le souffle court, visiblement, elle avait couru pour la rattraper.

Calliope Torres avait changé ses cheveux noirs arrivaient maintenant au-dessus de ses épaules, exactement à la même hauteur que lorsque Sofia était née. Elle avait perdu du poids face au chagrin éprouvé mais surtout, il lui manquait quelque chose. Arizona prit son temps pour la regarder dans la demi-pénombre. Elle plissa ses yeux bleu afin de chercher ce qui manquait à Callie, mais elle renonça en voyant que la brune la dévorait des yeux.

La blonde posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignit ses mains, puis, elle laissa échapper un soupir.

Deux choix s'offraient à elle soit elle se levait et giflait son ex-femme soit elle ignorait la douleur fulgurante qui lui déchirait le cœur. Ce fut Callie qui fit le premier pas.

-Salut, souffla-t-elle. Elle n'osait plus bouger de peur que le sol s'effondre entre elles. Ses yeux bruns étaient rivés au corps de la blonde. Elle attendait une parole, une réponse. Elle patienta quelques secondes elle sentait bien que le moment était chargé d'ondes négatives, que le moindre souffle pouvait renverser la balance mal calibrée. Alors qu'Arizona allait parlé, Callie l'en empêcha, de peur qu'elle ne l'envoie balader.

-Tu… tu n'as jamais répondu à mes lettres !

Arizona lui lança un regard agacé.

-Je n'habite plus dans l'appartement.

Elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais ouvert ?! demanda la brune en essayant d'attirer l'attention de son ex-femme.

-Callie…

_-Laisse-moi entrer, Arizona ! _

_Cela faisait une heure qu'elle tambourinait contre la porte et elle savait pertinemment qu'Arizona était là, derrière. Elle l'entendait pleurer contre la porte, peut-être sur le divan, mais en tout cas elle n'était pas bien loin. _

_-Arizona, je suis désolée, je suis… je suis désolée ! Laisse moi entrer ! _

_Les larmes se mêlaient à ses sanglots, elle sentait la panique la gagner, elle ne voulait plus rester loin de sa femme, elle ne voulait plus rester hors de sa portée. Elle avait trop besoin d'elle, de son amour, de ses bras, de son regard. Elle avait besoin de tout ça pour pouvoir avancer. Elle frappa encore la porte, alors que l'angoisse lui broyait le ventre. Peut-être allait-elle la perdre définitivement... elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. _

_A l'intérieur, Arizona ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus de Callie, elle ne voulait plus de Mark, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait à avancer, à aller au travail chaque jour. Elle n'avait plus goût en rien et elle ne voulait pas laisser entrer celle qui l'avait partiellement détruite. Elle se sentait vidée de tout sentiment heureux. Leur petite fille était morte, sa femme était partie, tirant un trait sur leur histoire, sur leur identité… plus rien ne valait la peine. Elle attrapa le flacon rempli de pilules et fit sauter le couvercle._

-Pourquoi tu as décidé de revenir ? demanda Arizona en faisant face à la brune.

Cette voix claqua si brusquement dans l'air que l'orthopédiste sursauta. Elle déglutit difficilement, referma la porte et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière grésilla et pendant quelques secondes, Arizona eut l'impression que Callie apparaissait et disparaissait pour réapparaitre encore. L'intruse resta à une distance raisonnable de la pédiatre, jugeant préférable de ne pas trop la brusquer.

-Je suis là pour l'opération.

Les épaules d'Arizona se rabaissèrent, elle s'attendait à plus.

-Seulement pour ça ? demanda Arizona en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir une telle déception.

-Je crois que…

Arizona sentait la colère l'envahir tel un poison. Elle serra les poings et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Callie repéra ce changement physique et essaya de tempérer:

-Ecoute, Arizona, il faut qu'on… qu'on discute…

-Non… souffla la blonde en s'accrochant au banc. Je ne peux pas faire ça… je ne peux pas… rester là à t'écouter. Je suis… je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas envie… ou alors je ne suis pas prête à t'écouter. On fait notre travail. Point.

-Ari…

Mark fit irruption dans la pièce, Lexie se tenait derrière lui, visiblement inquiète.

-Mark ! s'étrangla Callie en le voyant. Lui aussi avait beaucoup maigrit, ses pommettes étaient devenues saillantes et sa musculature n'impressionnait plus quiconque l'avait connu avant.

Les yeux bleus de l'homme se posèrent d'abord sur Callie, puis sur Arizona.

Celle-ci recula de quelques pas, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejoigne, à ce qu'ils soient unis face à Calliope. Au lieu de ça, il ne lui accorda plus aucun regard et resta fixé sur la mexicaine.

-Bienvenue, Callie, murmura-t-il en souriant.

-Merci.

Arizona eut un sursaut. Elle se sentait humiliée « bienvenue callie », c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ? Les mots étaient douloureux à entendre. Comme un fer chaud appliqué contre son buste. Callie les avait abandonnés face au chagrin, face à la douleur de la perte d'un enfant et Mark l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Il aurait presque pu lui dire « tu m'as manqué » ça n'aurait pas été pire. Arizona ressentait comme une trahison et bientôt la jalousie s'en mêla. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Calliope Torres, elle n'avait jamais fait le poids. Le lien qui l'unissait à Mark n'avait jamais été aussi fort que celui qui existait entre Callie et lui. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle explosa :

-Oh… oh je vois, alors c'est ça ! L'équipe est réunie ! Enfin, vous voilà de nouveau ensemble ! Vous savez quoi… continuez ça sans moi ! Allez prendre un verre, rappelez-vous du bon vieux temps, lorsque vous aviez encore une adorable fille ! sa voix se brisa à la mention de Sofia mais elle termina dans un effort surhumain : car au fond, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait parti du trio…

Elle attrapa sa veste, son sac et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

-Arizona, attends… commença Mark en essayant de lui attraper le coude.

Elle se dégagea et laissa échapper un "lâche-moi!" dans un sanglot non maîtrisé.

Lexie regardait la scène horrifiée de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle devait aller. Du côté d'Arizona qui s'enfonçait dans le couloir, ou bien rester vers Mark qui semblait maintenant abattu.

Arizona était dans une colère noire, elle prit les escaliers afin de rejoindre le parking de l'hôpital. Elle voulait frapper sur quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle décharge ce poison en elle. Elle s'approcha de sa voiture et sans crier garde, le contenu de son estomac se déversa sur le goudron. Elle prit appuie sur la carrosserie tellement le sursaut était violent. Elle prit un temps pour se ressaisir. Soudain, une main vint se poser sur son avant bras.

Elle se releva vivement et découvrit Derek Sheperd. Il lui tendit un mouchoir et lui enleva son sac à main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu préfères que je te ramène chez toi ou dormir à la maison ?

* * *

Les jours suivants, une atmosphère lourde régnait dans le service de chirurgie. Mark, Callie et Arizona ne se parlaient que pour se donner les informations capitales pour la survie de leur patient. Les autres médecins tentaient d'alléger le climat en faisant différentes suggestions. Mais tous les soirs, lorsque les docteurs quittaient le Seattle Grace Hospital, il ne restait que Mark, Callie, Arizona et Lexie qui avait été placée là par Hunt et qui ne s'arrêtait plus de parler afin qu'aucune dispute n'éclate.

Mais bientôt, Lexie n'eut plus rien à dire, elle laissa donc le silence s'installer de manière pesante. Elle plongea le nez dans son dossier afin de sembler concentrer. Mark jetait un œil à Callie puis à Arizona. La brune fronçait les sourcils et faisait des croquis, des calculs complexes qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Quant à la blonde, elle remplissait la page réservée aux activités menées sur le patient durant la journée. Elle avait pris soin de le faire dès le premier jour et ils n'avaient jamais pensé à échanger les rôles. Mark grogna afin d'attirer l'attention des deux jeunes femmes.

Callie sursauta et lâcha la mèche de cheveux avec laquelle elle jouait et Arizona le regarda d'un air de défi.

-Je dois vous parler, commença-t-il timidement.

Il attendit une réaction de la part de la blonde mais elle se contenta de le regarder froidement.

-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça… il faut… on est une équipe, on est sensé parler entre nous, pas seulement remplir des dossiers et se les donner. On perd un temps considérable et l'état de notre patient ne s'améliore pas. Il faut absolument qu'on mette notre rancœur de côté et…

-Notre rancœur ? coupa Arizona en lâchant son stylo. Mark, on ne parle pas de la mort de notre fille et de la fuite de Torres, j'espère ?

-Arizona… gronda le plasticien en abaissant ses épaules, découragé.

-Non ! Je vais vous expliquer à tous les deux que le terme « rancœur » est bien faible par rapport à ce que je ressens.

Ils se mirent à crier tous les deux en ne se quittant pas du regard.

-On parle de…

-Parce qu'abandonner sa…

-…la vie d'un patient !

-…famille ne laisse pas que

-…Et je te préviens que…

-…de la rancœur…

-…si tu ne fais pas tout pour lui…

-…j'éprouve presque de la…

-…j'en parle à Hunt ! Et arrête de penser

-…haine ! Je t'interdis de me...

-...que Calliope est la seule

-...Menacer! Fais bien attention!

-...coupable dans l'histoire!

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement, se jaugèrent du regard et Arizona se leva pour quitter la salle, furieuse.

Dans le couloir, elle grogna lorsqu'elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle essuya son visage rageusement puis soudain elle arrêta sa course, manquant de se faire rentrer dedans par trois personnes différentes. Un détail venait de la frapper, c'était l'anniversaire de leur patient dans moins de dix minutes. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit volte-face. Ce détail, bien qu'insignifiant pour leur dossier venait de prendre une importance pour elle. Elle retourna dans leur salle de travail en ouvrant la porte violemment.

-D'accord, dit-elle.

Les trois autres relevèrent la tête vers elle.

-D'accord, répéta-t-elle, on va le faire. On peut travailler ensemble, on peut tout à fait échanger nos recherches… on peut parler... avoir un vrai échange. Ca sera ma dernière opération, mon dernier cas. Je… je vais aller jusqu'au bout parce que c'est un patient que j'aime bien mais… après tout ça, je pars, c'est trop dur.

Elle n'attendait rien de leur part, et lorsqu'ils voulurent protester, elle leva la main devant eux, et referma la porte.

Mark et Callie échangèrent un regard inquiet. Lexie se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle sentait la situation échapper à tout contrôle et elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

* * *

_Reviews? Bises._


	4. Chapter 4

marmionne: Merci pour la review, et pour une fois, je poste rapidement! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

-Arizona, tu sais où est mon collier ? demanda Alyson en courant dans le salon.

-Non, répondit seulement la chirurgienne en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous le plaid.

Elle était face à son écran de télévision et ne parvenait pas à trouver un programme qui lui plaise. Elle zappa encore une fois afin d'éviter les séries médicales. Elle avait le cœur lourd et peinait à se comprendre elle-même. Elle avait voulu que Callie revienne des milliers de fois, et voilà qu'elle la repoussait. Bien entendu depuis sa mise au point dans la salle de conférence, Arizona et elle s'entendait mieux. Arizona fronça les sourcils… « Mieux », il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir de cette amélioration car elle était strictement professionnelle. Elle soupira; cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle reparlait à Callie mais elle ne parvenait pas à lui donner plus. Lorsque la belle brune lui souriait, sourire timide et réservé, elle restait de marbre et reprenait la conversation sur leur patient.

-Arizona, aide-moi un peu, je vais être en retard ! s'écria Aly de la chambre à coucher.

N'obtenant rien, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa recherche et vint s'assoir à côté de sa petite amie.

-Ari, je peux rester si tu veux… murmura-t-elle.

La chirurgienne sortit le nez de sous sa couverture et se força à sourire.

-Non, je t'assure, ça va aller, demain tu as ta première répétition à Broadway, tu ne peux pas rater ça ! Et vendredi c'est la première et je serai là !

-T'es pas obligé ! bougonna Alyson.

Arizona se redressa, attrapa les coudes de la jeune femme et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Je serai là ! Promis ! Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! Ma copine joue le rôle de Christine dans _The phantom of the Opera_, je serai au premier rang et je vais pleurer du début à la fin ! Comme à chaque fois…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la chanteuse et elle se pencha pour échanger un autre baiser.

-Il faut que je trouve mon collier ! dit-elle en entendant le taxi klaxonner à l'extérieur.

-Si tu ne l'enlevais pas à chaque fois qu'on…

-Je l'enlève parce que vous êtes d'une brutalité sans nom, ma chère, répliqua Alyson en se relevant.

-On appelle ça de la fougue, rectifia Arizona en souriant.

-Trouvé ! Bon allez, il faut que je parte ! Un bisou, quémanda-t-elle en se penchant.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut obtenu, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit. Le silence qui s'installa après le départ du taxi effraya Arizona. Elle n'aimait pas la solitude, elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans le noir avec une bouteille de vin et la télé pour seule compagnie. Elle secoua la tête, il valait mieux qu'elle aille se coucher avant d'avoir des idées trop sombres.

_-Sofia! appela Arizona, mécontente en refermant la porte d'entrée._

_-Mamaaaaaaan! s'écria la petite fille en sautant au cou de sa mère._

_-Il parait que tu n'as pas été sage!? demanda-t-elle avec une voix de maman en colère._

_Immédiatement, la fillette baissa la tête et joignit ses mains. Elle ressemblait en tout point à sa mère, lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. Mais la chirurgienne ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. _

_-Je t'ai posé une question jeune fille!? Réponds!_

_-Non maman, je n'ai pas été sage, avoua Sofia. Mais c'était juste pour que tu reviennes rapidement! s'écria-t-elle en passant ses petits bras autour du cou de la pédiatre._

_-Sofia, tu ne peux pas agir comme ça à chaque fois que tu veux qu'on revienne, sinon, plus aucune baby sitter ne voudra te garder! Tu aimerais rester seule à la maison? _

_Les yeux bruns de la petite fille s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite._

_-So' je t'assure que ta maman et moi on t'aime et..._

_-Mais alors pourquoi on se voit qu'un tout petit peu?_

_-Parce que ta maman et moi, on est très occupée... mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas une excuse! Tu sais quoi, demain, tu n'iras pas à l'école et toi et moi on va manger des tas de cochonneries! D'accord?_

_-D'accord! explosa la jeune fille en frappant dans ses petites mains._

_-Mais partir de maintenant, défense d'être méchante avec la baby sitter, ou de s'enfuir! _

_-Promis! jura la petite en levant sa main gauche provoquant un sourire chez Arizona._

Le lendemain, Arizona acheva les visites matinales en retard. Elle essaya de garder sa bonne humeur autre fois naturelle et se fit violence pour ne pas pester contre les internes. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de conférence devenue _leur_ salle. Nul n'avait osé déplacer leurs recherches, ou décrocher les feuillets qui s'étendaient par centaines sur les vitres et miroirs. Mark avait même écrit au marqueur sur la baie vitrée. Les réunions de la direction avait même migrées dans une salle plus petite et moins agréable.

En ouvrant la porte, elle se rendit compte que Callie était déjà au travail mais il n'y avait aucune trace du plasticien. Avec un soupire, la blonde alla s'assoir, pour la première fois, à seulement deux places d'écart de la mexicaine.

-Hey, salua Torres en poussant une boîte de beignets vers la nouvelle venue.

-Hey, répondit Arizona, ce n'est pas très bon pour mon régime ça !

Elles furent surprises toutes les deux Arizona venait de tendre une perche et déjà elle le regrettait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et détourna le regard, mais c'était mal connaitre Callie que de croire qu'elle n'irait pas s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

-Je t'assure que tu n'as besoin d'aucun régime ! Tu es encore plus parfaite que quand on s'est rencontrer !

Le cerveau d'Arizona ne cessait de lui envoyer des signaux d'alerte il fallait qu'elle coupe court à cette conversation.

-Ce n'est pas l'avis d'Alyson !

-Alyson ? demanda Callie en haussant un sourcil.

-Ma petite amie.

La lame de la guillotine venait de tomber, tranchant dans le cœur de Calliope. Elle se renfrogna et lança un « oh » douloureux. Elle plongea le nez dans ses notes pour ne plus voir les yeux bleus et désolés d'Arizona.

-Je suis désolée d'être en retard ! lança Lexie en entrant à bout de souffle. Oh… vous n'êtes que toutes les deux ? Et… pas de sang sur les murs, bravo !

Les deux chirurgiennes relevèrent la tête, choquées. Que lui prenait-il ? Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, les yeux rouges et gonflés, les cheveux en désordre et surtout, elle ne se serait jamais permise de dire une chose pareille auparavant.

-Lexie !

Les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux « Je… je… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et contournèrent la table afin de fermer la porte et faire assoir la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Arizona en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-Mark vient de me… il a rompu.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Les deux ex se regardèrent rapidement et Callie demanda pourquoi.

-Non je…, elle se leva, ce n'est pas à vous que je devrais en parler c'est trop…

-Lex' tu es enfermée avec nous pour toute la journée, alors je crois que tu n'as pas bien le choix, il faut bien que tu te confies un peu ! la raisonna Callie.

Après plusieurs demandes, Lexie se prit la tête entre les mains et cacha son visage. Visiblement elle avait honte et n'osait pas leur en parler.

Callie fut prise d'un fou-rire et demanda si elle avait réussie à proposer une position sexuelle à Mark qui ne lui avait pas plu.

-Callie ! gronda Arizona en voyant Lexie sanglotter de plus belle.

-Quoi ? je demande, c'est tout…

-Je lui ai parlé d'enfant, rétorqua la jeune femme en laissant retomber son buste contre ses jambes.

Le sourire de Callie disparut immédiatement et la main d'Arizona qui caressait le dos de mini Grey depuis dix bonnes minutes s'arrêta nette.

-Explique-toi, murmura Arizona, sentant que la situation était grave.

-Il y a deux jours, je lui ai dit que je voulais des enfants, pas pour tout de suite mais… que j'en voulais, un jour. Et… ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas m'en donner et qu'il était mieux pour nous deux de rompre. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me voler ma vie… Mais moi… je veux Mark… C'est tout !

Elle était inconsolable et angoissait à l'idée que le plasticien arrive bientôt.

-Ca suffit, Lexie, lève-toi et va demander un congé !

-Non je…

-C'est un ordre de ta supérieur ! s'écria Arizona en la prenant par le bras pour la mettre dehors.

-Mais je…

-Tu n'es pas en état de travailler, tu rentres chez toi, tu pleures, tu regardes des films et tu reviens dans deux jours, prête à affronter la dure réalité. Pour le moment, tu ne sers à rien pour notre recherche !

Alors que la brunette s'éloignait dans le couloir, Arizona l'appela encore :

-Si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles !

Elle allait refermer la porte mais Callie en profita pour quitter la pièce.

-Ou vas-tu ? demanda la blonde, étonnée.

-Prendre l'air ! répondit-elle sans même se retourner.

-Super… souffla Arizona en retournant s'assoir.

Les heures tournaient et les problèmes ne cessaient d'apparaitre dans le procédé d'opération. Callie et Mark étaient maintenant présents et aucun bruit ne venait troubler leur réflexion.

-Mark rejeta son stylo sur la table et soupira.

Il jeta un regard sur la liste des problèmes qui avaient été ajouté le matin même au marqueur sur la baie vitrée. Puis, il regarda sa montre et se frotta les yeux.

-Une journée de plus, dit-il en faisant sursauter ses deux collègues.

-Quoi ?

-Une journée de plus et il n'y a que des problèmes qui s'ajoutent sur la liste, aucune solution.

-Ne partons pas défaitistes ! prévint la blonde en rebaissant la tête vers ses papiers.

-Je ne vois pas comment on va faire vivre ce gosse !

-Rentre chez toi Mark ! répondit simplement Arizona en ne relevant même pas le nez.

-Est-ce que tu peux, s'il te plait, faire semblant de t'interesser à ce que je dis ? demanda-t-il en s'énervant.

Très calme, elle lui envoya un sourire et rétorqua d'un ton douçâtre :

-Moi je ne fais _jamais_ semblant… dans aucune de mes relations !

Le poing fermé de mark s'abattit sur la table.

-Mark ! s'écria Callie.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Mark quitta la pièce en balançant une chaise qui alla s'écraser contre la machine de friandises.

_Le verre s'écrasa contre le sol et la tête d'Arizona heurta le sol avec brutalité. Elle était impatiente… impatiente de mourir. Rejoindre Sofia. Elle essaya de se décaler des débrits du vase qui venait de se briser, mais la morphine faisait déjà son effet et elle sentit son corps partir en arrière. Finalement, c'était agréable de mourir. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle l'entendait même tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Quelqu'un l'appelait. _

_-Arizona ! Ouvre ! hurla Mark Sloan en donnant un énième coup d'épaule dans la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci céda enfin et Mark se retrouva à plat ventre, à côté du corps de son amie._

_-Ari ! _

_Il attrapa sa tête et vérifia son pouls. Il fallait agir vite. Il porta le corps inerte de la blonde jusque dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à l'hôpital, klaxonnant et se déportant à toute allure sur les voies. Il donna un coup de pied dans les portes des urgences qui ne s'ouvraient pas assez vite et il demanda de l'aide immédiatement._

Callie commença à ranger ses affaires une demi-heure plus tard.

-Tu ne pars pas ? demanda-t-elle à Arizona. Alyson ne t'attends pas ?

-Non, elle est à New York, je vais passer la nuit ici.

-Oh… alors je reste !

Arizona la détailla du regard, puis, elle reporta son attention sur leur cas.

-D'accord, marmonna la pédiatre.

A minuit passé, Arizona releva enfin le nez de ses notes pour voir que la brune s'était endormie. Elle sourit et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

-Callie, va t'allonger sur le canapé, juste là. Tu seras mieux !

-Non je vais t'aider ! dit-elle en se relevant, une grande feuille rose collée contre sa joue.

Arizona gloussa et tira sur le papier.

-Non, on va se reposer un peu ! Moi je vais prendre le matelas de sol et toi, le canapé ! ordonna-t-elle en fermant les stores pour ne pas être réveillées par la lumière.

Une fois qu'elles furent installées, la blonde ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle se contentait de fixer le plafond, écoutant les bruits feutrés de l'hôpital. Les infirmières faisaient le moins de bruits possibles afin de laisser un sommeil confortable pour les patients. Elle se tourna et se retourna, en soupirant. Finalement, elle s'endormit après avoir pleuré un peu.

_Un flot de policiers avait envahi le parc. Arizona et Mark peinait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Calliope. Ils la trouvèrent finalement, face à un policier, une couverture sur les épaules. Arizona se rua vers elle._

_-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en poussant l'officier sans ménagement._

_-Je… je suis désolée… _

_Elle pressa son crâne contre la poitrine d'Arizona et entoura sa taille de ses deux bras. Mark se tourna vers le policier afin qu'il lui en dise plus. _

_-On nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'il fallait qu'on vienne dans ce parc pourquoi y-a-t-il tant de policiers ? _

_-Monsieur, calmez-vous, asseyez-vous on va vous expliquer, déclara prudemment l'homme._

_Mark prit place à côté de Callie et Arizona resta debout, contrainte par la prise de Callie. _

_Au fur et à mesure que l'officier expliquait la situation, Arizona sentait l'étreinte de Calliope se resserer un peu plus. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et se laissa tomber à côté de sa femme._

_-Comment tu as pu laisser faire ça ?! s'écria Mark en se relevant furieux. Il piétinait et se frottait la barbe, angoissé. _

_-Mark, je n'ai pas eu le temps de…_

_-Tu étais au téléphone ! On est dans un parc pour enfants ! Tu connais les dangers des parcs ! _

_-Monsieur, tenta l'officier en plaçant une main devant le chirurgien._

_-Tu es inconsciente ! OU EST NOTRE FILLE MAINTENANT !? OU EST-ELLE ?! OU EST SOFIA ?! _

_-Mark arrête ! hurla Arizona pour couvrir la voix grave du plasticien._

_Calliope couvrit son visage et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Mark agrippa les épaules de la jeune femme et la secoua violemment._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête !? siffla-t-il. _

Mark caressa le dos de son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle lorsqu'il vit le peu de réaction qu'elle manifestait. Arizona émergea finalement et tourna un regard vitreux vers lui.

-Humf, grommela-t-elle.

-Je t'ai amené un café, pour me faire pardonner.

-Un café ? répéta Arizona. Comme si un café pouvait effacer la trahison de son ami.

-Un café et un pardon. Je suis désolée Zo', mais… tu as toujours fait partie du trio, je te jure. C'est juste que… j'aime le fait que Callie soit là. Ca me rappelle un peu Sofia, et même si c'est douloureux… ça fait aussi du bien parce qu'elle a son sourire.

Arizona acquiesça. Même si elle ne comprenait pas pleinement, elle était une bonne amie et fit un effort pour accepter le point de vue du plasticien.

En tournant la tête vers Callie, elle se rendit compte que la main de la brun s'échappait du canapé pour reposer contre sa propre main droite. Elle dégagea son bras et jeta un coup d'œil vers Mark pour voir s'il avait repéré la même chose qu'elle.

Visiblement non puisqu'il s'affairait à ramasser les friandises étalées sur le sol.

Une autre journée commençait et Arizona espérait de tout cœur qu'elle serait meilleure que la précédente.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
